


Memory Lane

by dammedchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt!Sam, Reader Insert, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammedchester/pseuds/dammedchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You return to your home town and visit Dean. You do it for closure, because you've gone way too long in denial of the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

You looked at the roses in the passenger seat for what seemed like the thousandth tiyou. your thoughts were jumbled in your head as you made your way to the familiar city, noticing the small changes that have overtook the area in the past seven years.

The sudden change of the stoplight brought you back to attention as you slowed your car to a stop. Your heart began to pound as you looked to your left, the long stretch of road that led to your old high school brought a flood of memories with it.

Math class, freshman year, where it all started. You weren’t sure what made him take such an interest in you, but you were eternally grateful for it. You decided to turn down that road, just to prolong your drive. You parked in the parking lot facing the school, the cars of the students surrounded you. You looked towards the old, trees surrounding the parking lot. Images of him pinning you up against them in hopes of making your ex boyfriend jealous flooded your head. A small chuckle escaped your throat at the memory. The multiple years of memories turned your happy, small smile into a sad one. Your eyes burned as you felt tears begin to form. You grabbed your phone and typed a quick “I’m almost there” before pressing send. You needed to see him again, you needed to tell him that you love him and that you always will.

You heard the bell from the school ring as the students began to emerge. You pulled out of the parking lot after receiving a text in response.

“Ok, meet you where you said” is what it read.

You passed more memorable areas, but none affected you the way this one did. You saw your old rival high school on your left and you knew that you were close.

There.

By that old tree next to the sidewalk.

That’s where he left you.

That night you had lost him again, you were too numb to cry, and for the past seven years you have tried to push the memory of him out of your brain.

Of course it didn’t work. you were here, minutes from seeing him again. You needed to do this, you needed closure. Tearing your gaze from that spot, you drove for a few more agonizing minutes before turning onto a long dirt road.

You drove until you saw the familiar sleek, black Impala. Parking next to it, you took a deep breath and clutched the roses in your sweaty palms. You exited the car and came face to face with long shaggy hair.

He wasn’t much different than he had been the last time you saw him, aside from the metal chair he now used to get around. You stooped down to give him a quick hug. When you pulled away, he wore a sad smile. You fought back tears as you spoke.

“Where is he?” You asked hesitantly.

Sam gripped the wheels at his sides before turning himself around.

“Follow me” he muttered.

You walked a few steps behind her for what felt like ages before he abruptly stopped and glanced at you.

“He’s over there” he said, pointing a long finger to your right.

You headed in the direction that he had pointed, the thorns from the roses pierced your fingers, though you couldn’t find it in you care. You thought back to every time you looked at him; His green eyes shining as he smiled that warm smile that made butterflies go to war in your stomach, the way his hair always seemed shine if the sunlight hit it correctly, the curve of his pink lips that always looked so kissable.

Those memories being the only thing you had left of him.

Your knees hit the cool grass below you, the roses hitting the ground as well, long forgotten as tears sprung from your eyes. Your hands reached out, hoping to touch his soft, vibrant body; instead, your fingers gripped the cold, lifeless granite that held his memory.  
You ignored the sound of Sam's wheels coming up behind you as you silently sobbed onto the stone, wishing that it was his warm shoulder that you were leaning on, his warm arms that surrounded you.

Minutes stretched into hours, you had stopped weeping as you sat criss-cross on the ground in front of his tombstone, Sam silent beside you. You whispered stories to him to fill the silence, hoping that he was hearing you somehow.

“Tell me what happened…” you said to Sam, causing him to look at you with an expression that included confusion and frustration.

“I’ve tried to tell you before, Y/N. You didn’t want to hear it” he said as he turned back to the stone.

“Well, I’m ready now” is all you could say before he began.

“There’s not much to say” he started, pausing to take a breath, his fingers tapping on his maimed legs.

“It was a drunk driver, hit us head on...the last thing I saw was him in his seat, looking like he was asleep” Sam closed his eyes at the memory.

“The next thing I know, I’m in the hospital and they’re telling me that I’ll never walk again and that my brother is dead” he finished as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you pictured it all, how scared he must have been. It broke your heart all over again. Without a word, you grabbed the roses and nestled them below his grave, whispering “I love you’s” over and over again. Sam placed his own flowers as well, resting his hand on top of the stone before you both turned to leave.

You glanced back, hoping to see him standing there, green eyes looking golden in the sunlight as he looked back at you.

You weren’t that lucky.

“Don’t let it be another seven years until you come back here, okay?” Sam said once you both reached your cars again.

After making a promise of returning and a lingering hug goodbye, you were back on the dirt road. You forced myself to reminisce on the fond memories you had of him as you passed the old tree again. Your heart breaking at the sight of the sign that read:

In Loving Memory: Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry


End file.
